Nightwing
"Walking out the front door with a two ton safe? You're about as suttle as you are smart, Grundy!" Nightwing is a hero in the DC Universe and Batman's former sidekick, Robin. Origin Born to a family of circus acrobats, Dick Grayson's life was changed when his parents died during a performace in Gotham City. The reason for their death was because the owner of the circus refused to pay a protection racket run by underworld crime boss Tony Zucco. Out of revenge, Zucco tampered with the wires on the trapeze, so that the Graysons would fall to their deaths. Among the audience was none other than Bruce Wayne, secretly the Batman. Sensing a kindred spirit in Dick, Batman took the orphan under his wing, promising to help bring Zucco to justice, and teaching the boy all of his secrets. For the next few days, Bruce trained Dick in hand to hand combat, detective work, and athletics. Soon, Dick became Robin, wearing his old circus uniform, with added features, like a cape and a mask, and eventually found Zucco. After Zucco's arrest, Batman and Robin continued to work together, up until a falling out caused Robin to move Gotham's neighboring city, Bludhaven, where he is currently THEIR vigilante superhero...he even has his own signal. Of course, every now and then, he and Batman team up to fight a mutual nemesis, such as Crazy Quilt or Killer Moth...just like the good ol' days. Sidekicks Assemble In the episode Sidekicks Assemble it is shown that Robin has been working with Aqualad and Speedy to track down the infamous Ra's Al Ghul. After Batman, Green Arrow and Aquaman interrupt there stakeout and let the Henchmen get away. Batman takes them back to the Hall of Justice where the former sidekicks explain that they have earned a chance to go on there own missions. Batman then gives them a choice on which solo mission they want to pick and the sidekicks send up infiltrating Ra's Al Ghul's secret lair and defeating his henchmen only to be knocked out and taken to the real lair inside Ra's now flying island. After Robin refuses Ra's offer to join him and inherit him empire, Ra's places them in Death Trap only to be rescued by Ra's daughter Talia Al Ghul who explains that inheriting the family empire is her job. Robin jokes that Talia did it because she was 'so into' him, and Talia tells Robin that if she ever sees him again that he is a deadman. The team then discovers that Ra's plans to turn all of Coast City into a giant garden by using his cloro cannon to turn the entire city back into it's natural vegitative state. While Ra's is confronted by Batman the kids take on Ubu and try to steer the ship away from the city. After a prolonged fight, Robin manages to floor Ubu and Speedy figures out how to short circiut the firing mechanism. After the self destruction sequence is initiated the group flees the flying island and Aquaman and Green Arrow tow it away just as it explodes. Transformation After the mission, Robin reveals that he has shed the red, green, and yellow costume of Robin, and donned the dark blue, light blue, and gold uniform of Nightwing, proving he's finally stepped out of his mentor's shadow, although he got the name from Batman. He currently lead the Teen Titans although he was last seen under Starros control. Powers Nightwing has no powers, but is a master of hand to hand combat, the martial arts and a natural acrobat Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans members